


Three Years Of Yearning

by Mingamelon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingamelon/pseuds/Mingamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Between you showing up here wearing nothing under your outer robes and me knowing I wanted you in my bed since we first met, I don't think our names belong anywhere near the words 'blushing maids'."</p><p>A rewrite and expansion on the scene where Anders decides to join Darius at the Hawke estate for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Of Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have conquered NaNoWriMo, I can get back to my one true love- Dragon Age fanfiction!
> 
> Oh, how fast I have fallen for Hawke and Anders... and thus, this fic was born. I imagine there may be many more DA II stories in the future, what with my friend Emi and I combining our canons into one for double the plot, drama, and feels.
> 
> But until then, enjoy some first time Handers! ♥

"But I’m still a man. Don't expect me to resist forever."

"Shameless flirting aside, I was wondering what was going to come first at this point- a kiss or you being driven completely mad."

Darius wasn't sure what he said that had Anders react the way he did, but a heartbeat after his words had been spoken, the mage had closed the inches between them and pulled him in for a passionate, heated kiss. There was nothing holding Anders back in that moment, and Darius didn't hesitate in responding to the gesture, holding the other man as tightly as though his life depended on it. Darius matched every one of Anders' desperate kisses with one of his own, his breath hitched as he heard the other man moaning softly, and he was suddenly very aware of how restricting mail pants were with how hard he was inside them. It must have been a blessing from the Maker that they were alone in the clinic and hadn't been walked in on.

When they moved apart, they were both out of breath, but more importantly- Anders was smiling, and this was more than just a cocky smirk or a playful grin. And by Andraste, the other man had never looked so beautiful and radiant than in that moment.

"If we could die tomorrow... I didn't want it to be without doing that." Anders confessed breathlessly. "I thought... with Justice, this part of me was over." A flicker of doubt passed over his expression. "If you do this... with me, you'll be-"

Darius gently pushed their foreheads together and leaned into another kiss. "Don't even think about dying on me now. I'm pretty sure Varric and Isabela have started a group bet on how long it was going to take us to get to this point." That had Anders laughing softly in agreement, at least. "Come to the estate tonight. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." Darius murmured huskily into the other man's ear.

Anders took in a sharp breath, his eyes closing as he nodded. "I'll be there."

***

Darius knew that traveling separate around Kirkwall was for the best when it came to meeting at the estate. Both he and Anders had many enemies, a number that would only become greater once the nature of their relationship was revealed, and he wasn't foolish enough to even hope it remain a secret, not in a place like Kirkwall. Anders had more people against him within the city, so maybe Darius should have seen the mage over, just in case...

The warrior had been a second away from going out to look for Anders, but this time his worries were only just that, and Darius soon heard the sound of footsteps leading up the stairs to his room. The mage slipped inside, looking just as he had been in the clinic, a soft, but mischievous smile on his face with his robes drawn tightly around him.

"Were you worried I wouldn't come?" Anders asked as he approached Darius by the fireplace.

"I was more worried it'd put a damper on the night if I had to go cut down some templars looking to rough up a mage on the streets." Darius had attempted to play that off with a note of humor, but there was no getting past the reality of the statement.

Anders was quiet for a moment, lifting his gaze from the fire to rest on the other man. "Justice does not approve of my... obsession with you. He believes you're a distraction."

"Well, he's not exactly wrong, is he?" The warrior chuckled. "Distractions can be a good thing, you know."

"Are you sure-"

"Anders-" Darius stepped forward, wanting to assure the other man, but the mage continued on this time.

"Love was only a game in the Ferelden Circle. It gave the templars easy power if there was something they could take from you, something... you could not bear to lose." Anders shied away from the warrior. "... it would kill me to lose you, Darius."

"This isn't going to change that, you know." If anything, it would make that fear of loss worse, and Darius knew that first hand with the losses he had suffered from his family. It would kill him just as much to lose Anders after everything he had been through, everything they had been through.

That statement was enough to give the other man pause, but not stop him from acting on his desires. Anders faced Darius and reached forward, cupping the side of his face. "I've never known a mage that ever dared to fall in love." He held the warrior's gaze steadily for a moment. "This is the one rule I will cherish breaking most." Anders whispered as he stepped back from Darius to pull at the clasp of his feather mantled robes. He shrugged the loose garment off his shoulders, revealing he was completely naked underneath.

Darius gave the other man a very noticeable once over and was very thankful he was wearing his more forgiving finery, which did little to hide his arousal. "You came from the clinic all the way here... like that?" He asked when he found the words.

"I take it you like what you see?" The mage laughed softly, guiding Darius back to the bed behind them to sit him on the edge. Anders slid between the warrior's broad, muscled legs, slowly sitting on the floor as he inched the other man's pants down. When he cast them off to the side of the room, Darius had rid himself of his shirt, and it was Anders' turn to get a more intimate look at the other. "Maker... the dreams I've had of you did your true self no justice." He murmured, warping a hand around the base of Darius' heavy erection to stroke him slowly.

One of Darius' hands found it's way to the back of Anders' head, fingers freeing his hair from being tied back, then carding into the soft, golden strands. "I know the feeling." He spread his legs further apart to give the mage more room, then rolled his hips, seeking out the warm friction of skin on skin. "My hand has been poor company in comparison, and all you've done is-" Darius was interrupted by a sudden moan, low and lustful, as Anders took the head of his cock into his mouth.

The other man started with slow, shallow movements of his head and took in more each time he lowered himself. A hand was steadied on one of Darius' thighs, fingers spread out to touch every inch of skin he could reach, while the other firmly cupped the warrior's balls. Anders didn't change his pace until he had reached the base of Darius' cock, his nose and lips brushing against a thicket of black hair.

It was then that Anders began bobbing his head faster and moaning lowly around the warrior's erection. Darius could feel the pressure of release building steadily within him, and for once he didn't give a damn about his usually impressive stamina. In the last year, he had only allowed his hand to relieve his needs, ever since he stopped going to the Blooming Rose to sate his urges. Isabela had taken notice of that and offered her company to him, but as amazing as she would have been, nothing could soothe the restless ache Darius felt when he knew he wasn't laying with the man he truly desired.

As thoughts and heated desires came back to him, as well as the reality that Anders was actually there, Darius arched his back as he reached his release. He could barely give the mage a warning outside of clenching his fingers, giving the other's hair a sharp pull as he lustfully groaned out Anders' name. That seemed to be enough, as the mage relaxed his throat to swallow all that was given to him.

"Maker, what took us so long to do this?" Darius sighed contently as he laid back against the bed, feeling it shift slightly as Anders climbed up to join him.

"We may have been a bit on the 'blushing maid' side of things." The other man suggested with amusement as he straddled Darius, brushing kisses along his bearded jaw.

"Between you showing up here wearing nothing under your outer robes and me knowing I wanted you in my bed since we first met, I don't think our names belong _anywhere_ near the words 'blushing maids'." Darius wrapped his arms around Anders' waist and lazily let his fingers roam along the mage's back. Feeling the other settling on top of him and remembering the pleasant surprise as he undressed earned a response from the warrior's cock, and Darius knew he would be hard again soon.

He decided to reverse their positions, and Anders looked more than happy to comply to that as he laid underneath Darius, his golden hair splayed out against the dark coverings of the bed. Darius reached over to the nightstand and managed to get the drawer open to pull out a small crystal vial from inside. "A gift from Isabela." He chuckled as he applied some of the liquid onto his fingers and felt the warming sensation it envoked against his skin. Darius had a feeling that when Isabela found out about him and Anders, and she would find out, he would be receiving more gifts of this nature from her in the future.

The warrior shifted the weight in his knees as he moved his hand between Anders' legs. Darius teased his entrance with the pad of a finger, but the moans the mage made were nothing compared to when he was penetrated. Darius was slow and patient with prepping Anders, letting him get used to one finger, then two, then carefully spreading them inside of him. It wasn't until Darius started with a third that he noticed discomfort from Anders, and when the third was inside, bright blue markings had begun appearing all over the mage's body, sprawling out across his skin like jagged cracks on glass.

Darius almost eased his fingers out right then and there, but he didn't want to startle the other, or even worse- provoke Justice. "Anders..." He called out to the mage, who had his eyes shut tight. Darius leaned forward and gently rest his forehead against the other man's. "Should I stop?"

Anders shook his head and took in a deep, steadying breath. "No, don't- it's just... it's been a while." As he tilted his head up to give Darius a reassuring kiss, the marks slowly began to recede and fade away, and once they were gone, the warrior knew he could continue.

Darius slowly moved his hand back and grabbed for the vial, applying a generous amount of the liquid over his cock. Despite what had just occurred, he was still just as eager for this as he had been when Anders arrived in his room. Darius made sure the other man was ready, whispering soft, soothing words as he guided himself forward. Instead of teasing like he usually would, Darius pressed in firmly, the raw need to feel the warmth and unity from the other man stronger than any other urge, and he didn't stop until he was fully sheithed within the mage.

As soon as he was breached, Anders' arms came over Darius' shoulders, and although he was short of breath with the occasional sharp gasp, he never gave any indication that he wanted the warrior to stop. "I forgot... how good this felt." Anders muttered breathlessly, digging his nails firmly into the warrior's back and earning a low groan of approval from his partner.

When the mage wrapped his legs over his hips, Darius knew he could start moving. He attempted a slow, easy beginning, but once he felt the warmth and friction that came with his pace, Darius was soon thrusting to a more steady rhythm, already craving more.

It took Anders a moment to match Darius' pace, and he had to put effort into keeping his eyes open and focused on the man above him. His words became a lustful mantra of the warrior's name and passionate moans, the pitch of his voice higher and more desperate the tighter he became, until Anders found himself absolutely lost in his desires. He cried out and arched his back, nails leaving long, red marks against Darius' skin.

Darius shifted the weight in his legs and leaned back slightly to get a better look at Anders as the mage came undone underneath him, but as soon as Anders shuddered and cried out his name, Darius was overcome with the raw need for more, and he leaned forward, capturing the other man's lips with his own, the fiery urge to consume everything about this moment compelling him to steal Anders' moans.

The mage broke away to raggedly pant for breath, shivering as Darius moved faster, hardly believing there could even be a faster at this point. The thought to resist against the heat coiling within him didn't cross Anders' mind, and he pulled the warrior down for a desirous kiss to muffle the sharp sounds of wanton need he was making. It had been so long, so painfully long, Anders had forgotten how it felt to be driven to release by another, and once he had reached that point, he swore the whole of Kirkwall could hear him and the name of the man who brought him to such pleasure.

Darius barely managed to take in the sight before he was recklessly thrusting forward, his hands on Anders' hips with fingers gripping tightly enough to leave bruises in the morning. He pulled the mage forward to meet his thrusts, making each one deeper and harder than the last, until he was tilting his head back, eyes closed tightly and mouth open as he came, buried deep inside his lover. Darius managed to inch away before letting himself fall heavily on his back beside Anders, his eyes lidded and a lazy smirk on his face.

"Maker's breath, I had forgotten how much I had missed this." Anders whispered breathlessly, reaching for one of Darius' hands to hold. "I love you." He confessed, and the warrior knew his words were true. There was no hesitation, no walls or responsibilities to restrain how he truly felt. "I've held back from saying that for so long now. You deserve more than me, more than getting involved with a fugitive with no future." The way Anders held onto Darius' hand betrayed his words. His grip was strong and sure, unlikely to be broken so easily. "But I don't want to leave you."

"Don't ever leave me, Anders." Darius' response might have been short of words, but he was as steady and comforting as he always was when it came to the mage. "I love you. You will always have a future with me."

Anders shifted slightly and sat up, looking over the warrior with an expression that was half hopeful, half disbelieving. "Do you mean that?" He watched Darius carefully. "You would tell the world, the Knight-Commander, that you love and support an apostate?"

"I think we should start a little closer to home, though I'd put good money on Varric and Isabela already figuring things out." Darius chuckled softly, reaching up to brush his fingers against Anders' stubbled jaw. "If you want me to announce how I feel from the roof of the Chantry to convince you, I'll do it. It won't change that I want you here, with me, until the day we die."

Anders closed his eyes and nudged the side of his face against the roughened palm of the warrior's hand. "For three years... I have lain awake every night, aching for you." He admitted softly. "I'm still terrified I'll wake up, that this was all a dream and I'm alone in the clinic." Anders shook his head to clear the intrusive thoughts and worries away. "I'd like to try something with you, if you were willing."

Darius tilted his head to the side with a wry grin. "Experimenting with me already?"

"Not this time, I'm afraid." The mage laughed, moving to straddle the other man and ease himself down on Darius' cock again, taking in a soft, hitched breath as he settled himself. Anders took the warrior's hands with his own, threading their fingers together and using Darius' arms for support so he could move his hips.

Darius leaned back against the bed, very much enjoying the view of Anders like this. The mage had taken control of the pace, his rhythm slow and patient, but fluid and without pause. He gave Anders' hands a gentle squeeze and smiled up at the other man. "I could get used to seeing you like this." The warrior teased.

"This was..." Anders began somewhat hesitantly, his voice slowly steadying as he continued. "This was how I liked it when I was with Karl." He shivered, but whether that was out of pleasure or recalling a memory, Darius couldn't tell.

What he could tell was that this time around, it felt much more intimate than the first, which had filled Darius with unrelenting heat and lust. It was strange to feel this way the second time, to feel the slow, patient rhythm Anders kept, and he wondered how the other man could be so serene without giving in to the fiery arousal that had him wanting to consume any and every aspect of sex. Darius favored lust over intimacy, but this was just as pleasurable as their first time, it was just a different pace that he certainly wasn't used to.

They didn't last long this time around, Warden and warrior stamina be damned, but it didn't hinder the feeling of completion that came with their release in the slightest. As much as Darius would brag about his sexual prowess, he found himself absolutely exhausted when they were finished, his arms wrapped loosely around Anders when the mage laid on top of him.

"If this is some kind of dream, I had better wake up before I make a complete mess of the bedding." Darius murmured around Anders' lazy kisses.

"You'll have to find that out come the morning." Anders smirked against his lips. "I might have to take it upon myself to do something _special_ to wake you from those dreams..." He buried his head in the crook of the warrior's neck, and soon after, his breathing had steadied, and his shoulders rose and fell with every gentle pull of breath.

Darius let his hands wander over the apostate's body, brushing soothing touches against his skin to anchor himself in the reality that what they had done had actually happened. The warmth of Anders laying there with him was more soothing than anything he had felt in a long time, and he found rest came to him easier than it had been for the first time in years.


End file.
